The Tiger King (1994)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Walt Disney's 1994 animated film The Lion King. Cast: *Simba (Baby) - Baby Kumal (Two Brothers) *Simba (Cub) - Banjo the Woodpile Cat *Simba (Adult) - Diego (Ice Age) *Nala (Young) - Marie (The Aristocats) *Nala (Adult) - Shira (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) *Timon - E.B. (Hop) *Pumbaa - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Mufasa - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Sarabi - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Scar - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Shenzi, Banzai and Ed - Spotty, Luk and Moonch (a.k.a Stormella's Wolves; Rudolph: The Red Noised Reindeer; 1998) *The Hyenas - Wolves (Frozen) *Rafiki - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Zazu - Rafael (Rio) *Sarafina - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) Other Cast: *Animals - Themselves *Mouse - Roquefort (The Aristocats) *Stampede Wildeebeests - Wildeebeests (The Wild) *Vultures - Vultures (Ice Age series) *Chamaleon - Craig (Sanjay and Craig) *Beetle - Heimlich (A Bug's Life; 1998) Scenes Index: #The Tiger King (1994) Part 1 - The Circle of Life #The Tiger King (1994) Part 2 - Shere Khan #The Tiger King (1994) Part 3 - Banjo's First Day #The Tiger King (1994) Part 4 - Poussing Lesson #The Tiger King (1994) Part 5 - Banjo and Shere Khan's Conversation #The Tiger King (1994) Part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to be King" #The Tiger King (1994) Part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard #The Tiger King (1994) Part 8 - The Great Kings of the Past #The Tiger King (1994) Part 9 - "Be Prepared" #The Tiger King (1994) Part 10 - The Stampede!/Bagheera's Death #The Tiger King (1994) Part 11 - Banjo's Exile #The Tiger King (1994) Part 12 - Shere Khan Takes Over the Pride Rock #The Tiger King (1994) Part 13 - Meets E.B. and Louis #The Tiger King (1994) Part 14 - Put your Past Behind ("Hakuna Matata") #The Tiger King (1994) Part 15 - King Shere Khan in Command #The Tiger King (1994) Part 16 - Relax in the Stars/He is Alive #The Tiger King (1994) Part 17 - Shira Chases Louis/The Reunion #The Tiger King (1994) Part 18 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" #The Tiger King (1994) Part 19 - Diego & Shira's Argument/King Louie's Wisdom/Diego's Destiny #The Tiger King (1994) Part 20 - The King Has Returned/E.B. & Louis's Distraction #The Tiger King (1994) Part 21 - Diego and Shere Khan's Confrontation/Diego Finds Out the Truth/The Battle #The Tiger King (1994) Part 22 - Diego Vs. Shere Khan #The Tiger King (1994) Part 23 - Happy Ending in The Pridelands #The Tiger King (1994) Part 24 - End Credits Movie Used: *The Lion King (1994) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: *Two Brothers *Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979) *Ice Age (2002) *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift *Ice Age 5: Collision Corse *Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas *Ice Age: The Great Egg-scaped *The Aristocats (1970) *Hop *The Princess and the Frog (2009) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 *The Jungle Book: Rhytm Groove *Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild (Cutscenes) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Kung Fu Panda 3 *Kung Fu Panda: The Legend of Awesomeness *Rudolph: The Red Noised Reindeer (1998) *Frozen (2013) *Rio *Rio 2 *Madagascar 3: European's Most Wanted *The Wild *Sanjay and Craig *A Bug's Life (1998) Gallery: Kumal (Two Brothers).png|Baby Kumal as Simba (Baby) Bill-banjo-480x320.png|Banjo the Woodpile Cat as Simba (Cub) Sweet Diego.png|Diego as Simba (Adult) Marie-aristocats-3.02.jpg|Marie as Nala (Cub) Shira (main).jpg|Shira as Nala (Adult) E.B..jpg|E.B. as Timon Louis the Alligator.jpg|Louis as Pumbaa Bagheera the Black Panther.jpg|Bagheera (Animated) as Mufasa Master Tigress.png|Tigress as Sarabi Junglebook526.jpg|Shere Khan (Animated) as Scar Spotty.png|Spotty, Luk.png|Luk, Moonch.png|and Moonch (a.k.a Stormella's Wolves) as Shenzi, Banzai and Ed Frozen-disneyscreencaps com-4987.jpg|Wolves (Frozen) as The Hyenas King-louie.jpg|King Louie (Animated) as Rafiki Rafael.jpg|Rafael as Zazu Gia.jpg|Gia as Sarafina Roquefort-0.jpg|Roquefort as Mouse the-wild-disneyscreencaps_com-8466.jpg|Wildeebeests as Stampede Wildeebeests 151898.jpg|Vultures as Vultures Craig Slithers.png|Craig as Chameleon Heimlich.png|Heimlich as Beetle See Also * The Tiger King II: Diego's Pride (1998) (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:The Tiger King Series Category:Davidchannel Disney Classics Movies Category:Davidchannel Disney Movies